


Are You Happy?

by floatsodelicately



Series: Spencemione Ficlets [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek mistakenly picks up someone else's phone and makes an interesting discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Happy?

Derek didn't look up from the case file as he reached out for the ringing cell phone. Without a glance at the caller ID, or even the phone in question, he slid his thumb over the screen to answer the call.

 

"Hey Baby Girl, what do you have for me?"

 

"Spencer? Is that you? What's happened to your voice?"

 

The voice that answered him was not Garcia's. Derek pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. 

 

Not his phone. 

 

  
_His_ phone was sat on top of the stack of crime scene photos on the other side of him. _This_ phone was white with a phone case that looked like a body wearing a multicoloured scarf. The tiny amount of glitter on the scarf was Garcia through and through. It was Reid's phone, with the case she made him after their convention plans were ruined. He held the phone back to his ear.

 

"I-uh-"

 

"I gave you my cold, didn't I?" The voice carried on.

 

"Uh..." Derek hesitated. He didn't know what to do. While it was obvious that he should hang up or explain that this wasn't Reid on the phone, he wanted to know who this British woman was, why she was calling and why she seemed to be fine with Reid calling her 'Baby Girl'.

 

"I can make it up to you when you get back from your case," she said. Derek tried to remember all he knew about UnSubs making ransom demands and how to profile a voice.

 

Female, obviously. Youngish, probably Reid's age. British, Southern, well-educated. Familiar with Reid, quite similar to the younger agent judging by the fact that she was rambling in his silence. Must have spent time with Reid often or at least in close contact recently if she thinks that she's passed her illness to him.

 

Her voice lowered seductively as she continued, "I could be your nurse, if you'd like that... _Doctor_ Reid-"

 

  
_Sweet Jesus_ , no way did Derek sign up for phone -foreplay with Reid's secret girlfriend! Why didn't he tell him about this anyway? Reid knew everything about everyone else's love life, _that_ might be why...

 

"Hey Morgan, has Garcia call- is that my cellphone?"

 

Derek stayed still, phone pressed to his ear, eyes wide as he stared at the genius - as he listened to the plans for Reid's very important _bed rest_.

 

Reid looked at Derek's phone on the file and back to the one in his hand before diving at the senior agent. "Morgan, give it!"

 

Emily rushed through the door and broke up the scuffle, "What the hell are you guys doing in here?!"

 

Derek stood up and rolled his chair back to the conference table. "I _may have_ answered a personal call on Reid's phone," he answered, looking as bashful as she had ever seen him.

 

Emily looked over to the other agent as he scrambled to pick up his cell from where it had fallen. 

 

"Hello?...Yeah, it's me...Morgan answered...m-my nurse?" he blushed. 

 

She turned to Derek, "Nurse? Is something wrong? JJ mentioned headaches," Emily fussed. Since coming back after Doyle's death, she had done everything she could think of to mend the bridge between her and the team, settling on worrying about Reid most of the time.

 

Derek's hesitant smile turned wolfish as their boy genius remained on the floor, his eyes glazing over as he listened to the caller. "Pretty Boy's been holding out on us," he grinned. "When we wrap this up, we're heading to the bar and I'm finding me my own _naughty nurse_ ," he winked and ducked out of the way of the couch cushion Reid had thrown at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Are You Happy? - The Outdoorsy Type


End file.
